


"Hand-Me-Down Robes? Ginger Hair? You must be a Weasley."

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Work Smarter, Not Harder [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor!Han, Hogwarts AU, Muggle!Leia, Other, Ravenclaw!Ben, Slytherin!Hux, gryffindor!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting into a fight on the night of his Sorting Ceremony was not what Ben had in mind, for the start of his wizarding career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hand-Me-Down Robes? Ginger Hair? You must be a Weasley."

Ben sat as still as a rock as the hat sat on his head, probing through his mind, looking into his past, seeing what the young boy had done over the years. Anticipation and fear were wrapping around his stomach, making him cringe a little – he felt like he might be ill if the two feelings were allowed to mix for much longer.

He knew that he had been sitting there for longer than the children before him – the last student barely had the hat on his head before it declared their house – Hufflepuff; and Ben couldn’t help but scrunch his eyes shut.

“After much deliberation between two houses... _Ravenclaw!_ ”

The mass of purple and blue started cheering and Ben shakily got up, smiling as he rushed to sit next to another student. People were patting his back and Ben shifted where he sat.

It looked like he would be getting the bet money this time around – his Mother and Father had been betting that he would be Gryffindor; his uncle, that he was Slytherin. Ben had shakily laughed and jokingly said Ravenclaw... well, he wasn’t in Gryffindor like his father and uncle... but at least he wasn’t in Slytherin like his Grandfather was. Ben supposed that it wasn’t all bad. Ravenclaw was a decent house, he’d definitely learn well here, and, hopefully, get better grades than his Father had – that was what his uncle and father were betting on anyway.

He looked up at the staff table, beaming at his Uncle, the head of Gryffindor house. He returned the thumbs up his Uncle gave him before he turned to stare at his hands in his lap.

The sorting ceremony went on.

And on.

_How much longer, sheesh?_

Ben finally looked up, staring at the three students left before he sighed. He gave a glance around before he froze, seeing another student’s eyes staring straight into his.

He was two tables away, swathed in black robes with a flash of green on his chest. His ginger hair was bright, almost flickering under the candles above them, hanging from the roof seeming effortlessly. His pale eyes stared deep into Ben’s and he swore that the Slytherin was staring straight down into his soul.

It was getting harder to breathe, and Ben thought that he might pass out from a lack of oxygen, when food blossomed around the table and the stare was broken. Looking down once more, Ben started grabbing different foods and slowly eating through the plate he amassed.

-xox-

The group of new Ravenclaw’s was large, and Ben found he couldn’t breathe as everyone kept passing by him, bumping into him – one particularly... _large_ student had shoved him into the wall as he passed, causing Ben to whimper a little as pain stretched up his spine.

He manoeuvred away from the ruckus, leaning in a doorway and trying to remember how to breathe. This had all seemed so amazing, so beautiful and _magical_ at first, but now Ben just felt overwhelmed. He wanted to cry, he wanted to go and find his uncle and curl up in his arms. People were already glancing at him, whispering about him, about his grandfather, and he wanted to scream. He wished they had the decency to talk to his _face_ about such a delicate subject.

Ben jumped out of his skin as someone jabbed him in the back with a snarl. “You’re in the way.”

Ben spun around to find himself staring at the Slytherin from earlier, and he back away, shaking as he stared down at him.

_[Author’s note – I know Ben is taller than Hux and Ben will grow – whilst he’s 13, Ben is the smaller]_

“I said, you’re in the way.”

Silence had fallen throughout the hallway and the staircase where the troupe of Ravenclaw was stood and Ben couldn’t breathe.

“Are you _deaf_?”

“N-No...”

“Then move, you pathetic little mudblood.”

Anger coursed round Ben’s body and he stood his ground. “ _Excuse_ me?”

The Slytherin student looked shocked for a moment – Ben was sure that no one had ever stood up to him before – and then he slammed Ben up against the wall.

“I said that you’re a pathetic little _mudblood_.”

“Look who’s talking, the walking carrot.”

Laughter tittered around the group of students watching, and Ben got thrown to the floor. “And for your information, carrot-top, my Father was a wizard and a damn sight better one than yours was, for sure.”

The Slytherin went deadly quiet and, all of a sudden, Ben knew he had gone too far. _Go big or go home..?_

“Hand-me-down robes, orange hair? You must be a Weasley.”

The student whipped his wand out and Ben fell silent.

“I’m a _Hux_ , you pathetic little Organa. You think you’re so big because your Uncle is a Head of House but you are _nothing_. You’re a disgusting little half-breed, you don’t belong in this school.”

“Brendol Hux.”

The Slytherin whipped around, only to blanche when he saw Professor Skywalker behind him. He went even paler when he realised his wand was pointing directly at the Professor’s chest and he hastily put it away.

“I trust you’re not starting fights already, Ben.”

“He started it.”

“Well, I’m ending it. Brendol, get to your common room, it’s late and if I _ever_ catch you duelling a first year, I will march you straight to McGonagall’s office myself, do you hear me?”

“Loud and clear, Sir.” He bowed his head and hurried off, a young blonde girl and a black boy following suite.

“Ben.”

The teen immediately bowed his head. “I’m sorry, Uncle.”

“That is no way for a Solo, Organa nor a Skywalker to behave. Go to your common room, don’t you ever let me catch you acting that way again.”

Ben nodded and looked away. “Are you gonna tell Mom and Dad?”

“Not this time. Now get to your common room and get some rest.”

Ben nodded and hurried off to follow the troupe of first years walking away. “And next time, Ben... use your wand.”

He grinned over his shoulder at his Uncle before he disappeared from sight.

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspiration](https://t.co/1ZzqSVZhrJ) can be found in this delicious artwork.
> 
> I'm starting a new series. Shoot me. Seriously, someone stop me.
> 
> Ravenclaw!Kylo fight me on this.
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
